Apa salahku?
by Kim Arlein 17
Summary: Sakura adalah gadis yang tomboy. Namun,suatu hari ia dimusuhi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya,terutama perempuan. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana cara Sakura mengatasinya? RnR.


Apa salahku?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Genre : friendship/ angst.

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo.

Summary : Sakura adalah seorang gadis smp yang tomboy, namun anak perempuan di kelasnya tidak menyukai sifat Sakura yang tomboy. Karena hasutan anak yang dengki dengan Sakura, ia dimusuhi.

Haii~ author balik lagi nih…ehmm, fic ini terinsipirasi dari kehidupan nyata dan tidak ada maksud bashing chara sama sekali, hanya beberapa adegan untuk lebih mirip dengan aslinya. Sekali lagi saya tidak bermaksud untuk bashing chara.

Don't like don't read, Happy reading, minna-san~

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Tragedy is just begin.

Hari Senin. Apa yang terbayang di benakmu bila melihat sebuah calendar atau mendengar sebuah kalimat atau kata bernamakan SENIN? Ya pastinya kita akan langsung dapat membayangkan sebuah hari di awal minggu yang menjadi permulaan orang bekerja dan bersekolah.

Seperti yang kita ketahui di atas, hari dimulai orang bekerja dan bersekolah. Seperti seorang gadis berambut soft pink yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap jendela kamarnya lalu menghela napas singkat.

'Hari Senin, haaah mana upacara lagi malas banget.' Pikir sang gadis tersebut sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di ujung kamarnya.

Setelah cukup lama ia mandi, gadis itu memakai baju seragam KJHS, Konoha Junior High School. Sekolah tingkat menengah tempat ia menuntu ilmu. Setelah dirasa semua perlengkapan sekolah sudah lengkap, ia segera berangkat sekolah. Tak lupa sarapan tentunya.

"Aku berangkat." Ucap gadis itu.

"Hati-hati nak." Balas ibu gadis itu.

"Sakura met pagi!"

"Pagi."

"Sakura-chan ohayo!"

"Ohayo Naruto-kun!"

Gadis itu a.k.a Sakura Haruno memasuki kawasan KJHS yang disambut sapaan selamat pagi oleh teman-temannya, terlebih banyak laki-laki. Oh iya jangan sangka Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang feminim, justru kebalikannya. Ia tomboy, rambutnya saja pendek, namun walaupun tomboy, prestasi sekolahnya sangat bagus dan ia juga tidak pernah melanggar tata tertib sekolah.

* * *

8-3

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter dari gerbang sekolah, Sakura akhirnya dapat sampai dikelasnya. Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas, ia langsung diberikan salam pagi juga sapaan dari teman-temannya.

"Sakura-chan! Kau sudah mengerjakan Pr Matematika belum?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik yang diketahui bernama Naruto Namikaze.

"Hn, dobe pasti kau mau minta contekan." Tebak seorang pria lainnya dengan model rambut persis pantat ayam. Yang dibalas oleh Naruto dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha, Naruto, Naruto. Aku sudah selesai kalau kau mau lihat, silakan." Ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan buku yang bertulisakn ' Tugas Matetatika.'

"Waaa Sakura-chan kamu baiiikk bangett! Arigato!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto langsung menyalin jawaban Sakura di tempat duduknya.

"Hei Sakura." Panggil Sasuke.

"Hem?"

"Kau terlalu baik, seharusnya kamu jangan mau begitu saja memberinya contekan." Saran Sasuke lumayan panjang. Uchiha yang biasanya mengirit kata ternyata di depan seorang Sakura bisa berkata sepanjang itu.

"Haha kau benar, Sasuke-kun. Tapi kalau kali ini saja tak apa kan?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hn, terserah kau." Ucap Sasuke lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ya, tempat duduk Sakura berada di belakang tempat duduk Sasuke dan Naruto. Jadi, Naruto dan Sasuke berada di deretan nomor dua dan dibelakangnya Sakura dengan Hinata.

"Sa…Sakura-chan, Ohayo." Sapa seorang gadis berambut indigo sambil meletakkan tasnya di samping tempat duduk Sakura.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, Ohayo. Aku yakin pasti kau sudah mengerjakan PR Matematika bukan?" Sapa sekaligus tebak Sakura kepada teman sebangkunya itu.

"A..ada yang belum kukerjakan." Jawab gadis itu.

"Hee, jadi sang runner-up kelas kita ada juga soal yang tidak bisa dikerjakan." Celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Teme-baka! Pastinya ada lha! Kamu gimana sih?" Komentar Naruto sambil memberikan buku matematika kepada Sakura.

"Thanks ya Sakura-chan!"

"Hmm." Sakura hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Mereka mengobrol dengan akrabnya. Tanpa Sakura sadari, ada beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan tajam.

* * *

All Sakura's POV (Mulai dari sini sampai akhir semuanya Sakura's POV)

Aku, Hinata, Sasuke dan Naruto mengobrol dengan akrabnya. Tapi…tunggu dulu kok rasanya aku merasa ada yang memperhatikan kami ya, aku menengok ke segala arah. Namun, yang kulihat semua murid-murid yang lain sedang sibuk-sibuk sendiri.

'Paling hanya perasaanku saja.' Pikirku pada akhirnya.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata memangilku, sontak aku menengok ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Jawabku meyakinkan. Tak lama kemudian, Pak Guru masuk ke kelas. Kami pun memulai kegiatan KBM.

* * *

-Jam Istirahat-

Kini sudah jam istirahat, aku mengajak Hinata pergi ke kantin. Namun, seperti saat pagi tadi, aku merasa ada yang ganjal. Entah kenapa aku merasa seolah-olah ada yang memperhatikanku. Aku menengok, namun yang kulihat hanya beberapa siswi yang sedang makan bersama. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata memanggilku.

"Ah, ayo Hinata-chan, kita ke kantin." Aku menarik tangannya. Aku yakin sekarang pasti dia sedang memasang ekspresi bingung melihat tingkahku tadi.

Akhirnya aku dan Hinata sampai di kantin. Haahh….seperti sekolah yang lainnya, yang namanya kantin pasti selalu ramai. Tak terbayang aku harus mengantri dan berdesak-desakkan hanya untuk membeli satu bungkus roti saja.

"Yoo! Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!" Seseorang memanggil kami berdua. Ternyata dia adalah Naruto dan si Sasuke juga ada.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun." Aku melambaikan tanganku.

"Loh…kenapa kalian berdiri saja di sini? Tidak membeli makanan atau minuman gitu?" Naruto heran.

"Ha..habis…ra..ramai begitu." Jawab Hinata malu-malu. Hi hi pasti karena ada Naruto makanya Hinata begitu.

"Memangnya kalian ingin beli apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau aku sih roti." Jawabku.

"Kalau Hinata?"

"Aku sama seperti Sakura, membeli roti." Jawab Hinata.

"Ohh…Kalian tunggu di sini ya, ayo teme!" Ucap Naruto. Aku sedikit bingung kenapa kami ditanyakan ingin membeli apa dan kenapa dia menyuruh kami menunggu? Akh! Jangan-jangan…

Setelah beberapa menit kami menunggu, akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke sudah kembali dari kerumunan massa yang belum pergi dari kantin. Mereka berdua membawa roti coklat dan strawberry. Hahh sudah kuduga!

"Nih! Roti kalian, masalah penggantian uang nanri saja di kelas." Ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan roti kepada kami berdua.

"Kenapa kalian mau repot-repot membelikanku roti?" Tanyaku heran.

"Kamu gimana sih, Sakura-chan? Kan kita ini teman, jadi kalau kau merasa sedang susah, aku pasti akan membantumu." Ucap Naruto bijak. Aku sedikit blushing saat dia mengatakan itu.

"Terima kasih, Naruto, Sasuke." Ucapku dan Hinata. Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, khasnya. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum lebar menanggapi ucapan terima kasih kami berdua.

"Ayo kita ke kelas." Ajakku kemudian.

Kami sampai di kelas, aku segera duduk di tempat dudukku. Sebelum waktu istirahat habis, aku langsung memakan roti yang tadi dibeli oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Oh iya! Untung aku belum lupa.

"Sasuke, Naruto. Ini uang penggantian uang kalian." AKu menyodorkan satu lembar uang.

"Oh iya." Naruto mengambil uang yang aku berikan.

"Aku juga." Hinata juga melakukan apa yang tadi kulakukan.

Kami bercanda ria sambil memakan jajanan yang tadi dibeli di kantin. DEG! Perasaan ini, lagi-lagi aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku dengan tajam. Aku menengok dengan pelan. Dan ternyata benar, ada beberapa anak perempuan menatapku dengan sinis.

Aku terdiam memandang mereka. Aku mengenal mereka, mereka adalah Karin, Tayuya, dan Tenten dan Shion. Mereka memandangku tak suka. Merasa suasana tak enak, aku membalikkan badan menghadap Sasuke yang berada di depanku.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Semua siswi dan siswa masuk ke kelas dan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Aku masih kepikiran soal Karin and the genk. Mengapa mereka memandangku seperti itu ya? Rasanya aku punya firasat buruk.

"Hoi! Jangan melamun, nanti kesambet loh!" Tegur Kiba yang memang duduk di seberangku.

"Ah, eh, Ki..Kiba-kun, he he he." Aku cengengesan sendiri.

"Dia memang perlu diberi pelajaran." Ucap salah satu siswi berambut merah secara pelan-pelan tentunya.

"Kau benar, sebaiknya kita beraksi, biar Sakura tahu rasa!" Balas teman gadis itu yang ternyata duduk sebangku dengan gadis pemilik rambut merah tersebut.

Aku menengok ke barisan belakang. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang membicarakanku. Aku kembali bertatapan mata dengan Karin. Namun aku mengacuhkannya. Aku lebih memilih kembali kosentrasi pada penjelasan Bu guru Kurenai. Namun entah kenapa aku merasa sesuatu akan terjadi. Sesuatu hal yang tidak enak.

'Ada apa ini?'

Akhirnya sekolah telah usai, aku bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Hinata sudah menungguku, aku dan Hinata pun pulang bersama. Selama perjalanan, aku masih penasaran tentang perasaan aneh yang terus terjadi sejak siang tadi.

"Sakura-chan, jaa ne!" Hinata melambaikan tangan. AKu membalas lambaian tangan Hinata.

"Jaa ne!" Ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Akhirnya aku telah sampai di rumahku. Aku masuk dan mengucapkan salam. Segera saja aku masuk ke kamar, bersiap untuk mandi dan belajar untuk hari esok.

"Besok ya…" Gumamku .

* * *

Esoknya

Konoha Junior High School

At 07.00

8-3

"Ohayo!" Ucapku sambil memasuki ruangan kelas. Aku melihat murid-murid sedang berbisik-bisik sambil melihat ke arah majalah dinding atau biasa disingkat mading kelas yang baru saja dipasang.

"Wah, madingnya sudah jadi ya." Setelah aku menaruh tas, aku segera pergi untuk melihat madding kelas. Awalnya aku membaca dengan biasa dan santai. Namun, ada satu artikel yang membuatku mengerti dari firasat buruk kemarin.

"A..Apa ini?" Ucapku syok.

_KEPADA SAKURA HARUNO_

_DARI : SELURUH ANAK CEWEK KELAS 8-3_

_Hei Sakura! Jadi cewek tuh jangan sok tomboy deh! Loe tuh ga cocok tahu berteman dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Jadi cewek jangan kegatelan! Harusnya loe tuh sadar kenapa anak cewek sekelas pada sebel sama loe!_

"Astaga…"

* * *

To Be Continued

Fyuuh akhirnya chap 1 selesai juga…

Kira-kira menurut para readers-san sekalian lebih baik cerita ini dipertahankan atau dihapus?

KEEP OR DELETE?

Please Review.

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
